


The Safety in Being Enemies

by StoriesbyNessie



Series: The Safety in a dare and The Safety in being Enemies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Pansy Parkinson, POV Ron Weasley, Pansy and Blaise being dramatic, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), silly story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Having a no strings attached-relationship while they pretend to hate one another when others are looking is hard. Or pretend to… No, that’s not right. Ron really does hate Malfoy. For real. End of story. He does absolutely not think about him at all when they're not together.But everyone asks questions. And they might have gotten the wrong idea (because again, no feelings).This is the sequel to The Safety in a Dare. Blaise is creepy, Pansy is annoying, Ron is moody and jealous and Draco’s more sarcastic than ever.And they are in trouble. So much trouble.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: The Safety in a dare and The Safety in being Enemies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594105
Comments: 25
Kudos: 98





	1. Awkward Silence

“Two minutes, I’ve got two minutes.”

Draco’s voice sounded stressed, almost squeaky from it. Ron thought it was funny, something whirled in his stomach at the sight of the other boy so desperate. For him. The blond, who irritably claimed he couldn’t blush, but clearly did so right now, craved Ron. The redhead loved feeling needed, wanted. Even by someone who outside of these walls made fun of him in front of others. Ron wanted nothing more than to give Malfoy what he wanted.

However, he was sixteen years old and they had been going at this for a while now. He couldn’t help it, he was a baby brother and he loved to tease.

Especially when Malfoy was in a hurry.

“Mhm,” Ron hummed and mouthed a kiss to Draco’s throat. He watched Draco’s Adam’s apple bob as the boy swallowed nervously at the contact of Ron’s lips against the sensitive skin. “Should be enough, you always come too fast anyway…”

“Shut up. Dickhead.” The retort was weak. Ron grinned and continued to kiss, varying with lapping at the neck with his tongue, enjoying how Draco shuddered, his body pressed against the wall in the tiny space Draco had dragged Ron into. Ron pressed himself against Draco, connecting their chests. Everything they had done for a little over three months now had given him a little more confidence. Just as usual, he found that Draco was already hard. His belly tingled.

“Weasley, touch me.” The Slytherin’s voice sounded strangled. He arched himself impatiently into Ron and the redhead felt momentarily dizzy at the contact both their erections made through their trousers.

“What, like this?” Ron palmed him teasingly through the fabric and their noses touched. He could feel Draco’s hot breath against his mouth. His lips were painfully close and Ron wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Which he did. Their tongues made contact through parted lips and he moaned a little into Draco’s mouth.

“No, you know _how_ Weasley, stop pissing about,” the Slytherin muttered, sucking in a breath when Ron without warning squeezed between his legs. Ron could hear the indignant tone in his voice. Unable to hold back any longer, he undid Draco’s trousers and pulled them down his thighs.

“Okay, then, just because you ask so nicely.” The black, silky fabric of Draco’s boxers were too soft for Ron’s liking, used to worn-out clothes and hand-me-downs as he was. His fingers pulled them down too. Draco’s cock almost slapped his thigh when it sprang out of the material and Ron found the head already wet and glistening, causing him to gasp a little when he grazed his thumb over it. His heart raced. It was so exciting, someone was like that _because of him._ Never in a million years did he think that could happen. Ever.

Never in a million years did he imagine that person to be Draco Malfoy, either.

“T-that’s better, now you’ve caught o-on…” Draco tipped his head back and Ron watched him with interest, slowly stroking from tip to base, base to tip. Draco’s breathing increased and as his head leant a little to the right, exposing a white neck, Ron got overwhelmed with the desire to suck on the skin. Draco would be furious if he left a mark.

Which was why he had to do it.

“Whatever brought this on?” Ron murmured against Draco’s throat, taking the skin between his teeth. They had been in Potions when Ron was slipped a piece of parchment with the message that Draco absolutely _had_ to see him. Not that he minded, not at all. Actually, he rather missed when they didn’t meet. He always worried then, that Draco wouldn’t want him anymore. That he did something wrong, wasn’t good enough.

But then Draco did and it was always so… _good._

He stroked a little faster than before. Draco’s hips bucked. Ron put his free hand to the other boy’s hip, to hold him in place.

Outside of these walls, he thought Malfoy was nothing more than a mean little shit. It was something so incredibly fascinating and satisfying with doing this, watching him fall apart.

_Bastard._

“The same thing telling you to s-shut the hell up,” Draco hissed and dug his fingers into Ron’s fiery red hair. He pulled at the ends, which Ron hated, but Draco always did anyway. Ron sniggered into Draco’s throat, enjoying the scent of him. He wouldn’t admit that, but he did. It was really strange how you could hate someone one minute and desire them the next. Draco’s cock seemed to harden more in Ron’s hand, which meant he was close. Draco lifted Ron’s head, clashing their lips together clumsily. Ron’s free hand went from the boy’s hip to stroke his cheek. His skin felt warm under Ron’s touch.

Draco came with a muffled whimper when Ron nipped at his lower lip. Ron felt the warmness of Draco’s come spilling out over his hand as he stroked him through it. Feeling rather mischievous, Ron then wiped the same hand off on Draco’s always neat, white school shirt. Draco made a sound of protest, completely outraged.

“Ew, disgusting, Weasley! You’ve got no shame, clearly.”Draco pulled up his trousers. Glowering at Ron, he then fished out his wand from his robes and cleaned himself free from the wet stains. He cleaned Ron’s hand too, which Ron thought was a nice gesture. He laughed and Draco scowled.

“I’ll have revenge. You just wait.”

Ron laughed more at that.

**______________________**

_Three months earlier_

“Harry, lay off. I’ve _told_ you five hundred times already! It’s _not like that!”_

Ron groaned and banged his head against the shiny surface of the Gryffindor table.

Harry sat opposite him, eyes still wide with shock from when he, Ginny, Hermione, Viktor and Luna accidentally had stumbled upon Ron and Draco doing questionable things together about two days ago. Ever since then, the Boy-who-lived had been full of questions, in fact they all had been. Ron was too tired to answer any of them. He tried to deflect everything, talk around it. Then he tried to deny it. Nothing worked.

_But how can I really, it was pretty obvious what we were doing._

“Not like that? Ron, you were _kissing!”_ Harry sounded disgusted which made Ron feel hurt.

“No, we weren’t,” he answered defiantly and balled his hands into fists in his lap. He wanted nothing more than to fuck off out of the Great Hall and hide somewhere. He was glad it was only him and Harry currently at the table, lazily lingering after the Saturday breakfast they’d been served earlier. Ron was not in the mood to deal with Hermione or Ginny at the minute.

“Then what the hell were you doing then?” Harry hissed, lowering his voice further. “Are you gay?”

“Fuck’s sake Harry, no!” Ron blushed furiously. “Stop it, it was nothing, I’m telling you. _Nothing._ We were fighting, he was teasing me about my f-freckles…” Merlin’s cock, why was he such a bad liar?! “This and that happened, I fell… It was _not_ what you think you saw anyway.”

“Right… Since when do you fight with your lips?” Harry’s lips curved into a small, knowing smile. He leant over the table. “Look, it’s fine if you are. Gay, I mean. I’m here for you mate, the others too. I just— It’s the Malfoy-part that’s concerning.”

“Harry, for the last time, it’s nothing! I’m not!” Ron rose to his feet and proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall. His heart hammered in his chest. He tried telling himself it was fine, but it wasn’t.

Ron knew Harry, Hermione and his family needed to know about his sexuality, eventually. It was probably stupid to try to deny everything from Malfoy to him being gay. But he couldn’t help it- it wasn’t like this he wanted them to find out. For starters, Malfoy wouldn’t be involved. At all. They wouldn’t need to know that part, nobody was ever going to. Then, Ron had hoped for his family and friends to sit down together possibly at the Burrow while he had prepared a speech or something. Then he would talk for thirty minutes and they would listen.

Afterwards, they would all hug. Maybe.

’No,’ Ron thought to himself. That was the biggest lie of the year. Everyone who knew him, including himself, knew it wouldn’t be like that. Ron didn’t like talking about his feelings with anyone. His coming-out-speech would have happened in the year of never. Unless a future boyfriend forced him.

If he ever was lucky to have one.

Ron’s feet had unconsciously taken him out to the Hogwarts grounds. He became aware of the cold air first when he looked down on his bare arms and noticed goose bumps on the freckled, pale skin. He was only in his white school shirt and had rolled up the sleeves. Why he was in his uniform on a bloody Saturday was mainly due to the fact that he had been trying to avoid the Gryffindor tower as much as possible. Especially the dorms. Ron had been staying in the Room of Requirement a lot and slept there two nights in a row. Draco hadn’t been there with him. Ever since they got caught, Ron had been avoiding him and he figured Malfoy had done the same thing. Maybe this was over now.

_It shouldn’t have started in the first place, so…_

It had snowed the day before. The scenery was beautiful, the snow laid thick and untouched on the ground, like a blanket. The reflection of the morning sun made it look like it glittered. It steamed around him whenever he exhaled and he continued walking, not caring that he didn’t wear much and was technically shivering. Ron kicked the snow in front of him with his worn-out trainer, messing up the beautiful. He scoffed to himself. He was Ron Weasley. He always messed up the beautiful, no matter what he did.

“Hello, Ronald,” someone greeted airily beside him. _Luna._ He nearly jumped, he hadn’t noticed he wasn’t alone, let alone that she was walking next to him. Had she been there all along?

“Hiya,” Ron mumbled.

Luna squinted up towards the sun as they walked. “Aren’t you cold?”

“A bit,” he admitted, focussing on the ground.

“Here.” Luna stopped him by holding out her arm. When Ron did, she pulled out her wand, pointed it to him and said something. Instant warmth spread through his shivering body and suddenly it felt like it was a hot summer day in July instead of a cold winter’s day in February.

“What’s that?” Ron asked, impressed.

“Heating charm.” Luna smiled and stuck her wand back behind her ear. “It doesn’t last too long though, so be careful.”

“Well, I need to learn that,” Ron said grinning.

“It’s helpful, actually. Would you like to accompany me to the lake? I was just heading there.”

“Sure.”

Unlike Harry, who’d been nagging Ron and refused to leave him alone since they got caught, Luna didn’t ask much. In fact, she asked nothing at all, didn’t bring it up at all. Ron found himself grateful for it.

They walked down to the Black Lake in companionable silence and watched how the sun reflected in the water from the shore. Small swashes of waves caressed the coarse sand and Ron backed away a little so his shoes wouldn’t get wet.

“Fancy a swim?” he asked in a playful voice. Luna laughed and shook her head. Her long silver-hair moved when she did. Ron caught himself staring at it, amazed. The colour reminded him of Draco and he swallowed, turning away. Luna wore a black beret and had on her black cloak over her colourful clothes. If he hadn’t been gay, Ron suspected that maybe she was the type of girl he would have liked a shot at. She was pretty.

_Or you only think so because her hair reminds you of him._

“Your hair,” he blurted before he could stop himself, feeling his cheeks burn. “It’s beautiful.”

Luna beamed. “Thank you, Ronald. That is very kind of you to say. Yours is beautiful too.”

“Nah, it’s shit,” Ron laughed. “I could never hide, people’ll find me right away.”

“I think it is,” Luna said in her dreamy voice. “I quite like red hair, you see. Ginny has red hair and she is a very good friend, indeed.”

“Well, we are siblings, so… and yeah, I suppose.”

Silence fell between them again. The thing with Luna, Ron thought, was that he never knew what to say around her. He always felt awkward. But at the same time, it wasn’t hard or anything. The silence was actually pleasant. Luna seemed to be in her own world a lot and didn’t mind when other people entered theirs.

“Aren’t you going to give me shit for… _you know…”_ Ron finally said after a while. It was another one of those things he couldn’t keep himself from saying. He had to know. She had been there with the others in the corridor of the third floor when he and Draco were caught. She must have thought something.

Luna turned her gaze from the lake to Ron. “What do you mean, Ronald?”

“You know…” He floundered a little. “When you, Harry, Hermione and Ginny saw me with…” He didn’t want to say Draco’s name and he hoped Luna would catch on before he had to.

Luckily, she did.

“It’s who you are,” she stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world, for him to be seen with someone like Malfoy. “I think it’s nice.”

“But it’s Malfoy,” Ron croaked. “Everyone’s giving me shit about it. And I haven’t told them I’m…” He stopped himself. Luna wouldn’t know he was gay, either. Nobody knew, except Malfoy and… Ron pushed the thoughts of Blaise Zabini away. Fucking Slytherins.

“It’s who you are,” Luna said so simply that there wasn’t any room for Ron to really have any objections. He just nodded slowly.

“Thank you,” he muttered weakly, suddenly feeling bone tired. Ron hadn’t slept very well since they got caught. It was all he had thought about, feeling so scared about everything.

Luna squeezed his arm gently. “It’s okay, Ronald. Everything will be all right. I’m sure.”

“I hope so,” was all Ron managed to say at that. They both turned their eyes back to the lake as another silence fell between them. A faint wind blew by and rushed through Ron’s hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze against his face. Shutting everything around him out, he pretended for a few minutes that he didn’t have a care in the world.

That the bloody questions Harry and the others had didn’t matter.

That he absolutely wasn’t afraid at all Ginny would owl their parents about it.

And most of all, he pretended he absolutely didn’t miss Draco.

That was the hardest part.


	2. Cause you know, we aren't anything, really

The green fire cracked pleasantly in the Slytherin common room, warming Draco all the way down to his bones. He stared at it as if it somehow would hold all the answers. Answers to questions he didn’t have.

_No, I’m not gay._

He shouldn’t have taken a habit of engaging in some sort of twisted sexual activities with the Weasel. Not that it was anything twisted about it, they simply discovered each other’s bodies in what Draco presumed was a completely normal way. The only unnatural thing about it was that it was Weasley and not a girl.

_Maybe I should date a girl. Just to prove to Potter that there isn’t anything going on._

Draco could do that. As a Malfoy, he could get anyone he wanted. Clearly, Weasley succumbed to him like it was nothing.

_But isn’t that what Weasley do? He gives in to everybody. It doesn’t matter that it was you._

Draco scowled to the fire, the voice in his mind taunting him. He forced himself to think about something else because Weasley wasn’t supposed to be in his mind at all. His thoughts wandered away from the redhead to Potter and friends, who had the luxury of witnessing a little snogging session between the two of them a few days ago. Their eyes were so big with surprise that Draco should have asked them to take a picture, it would last longer. Somehow he managed to keep his cool about this, but Weasley had panicked like all hell had broken loose. Draco found the situation rather amusing, watching Ron tear away from him and bolt out of the third-floor corridor had certainly been a sight; once the redhead figured out how to move, that was. He’d been frozen in place for what felt like hours before that. Potter and the others had run after him, leaving Draco alone with only Ron’s dingy satchel to keep him company. The very same satchel that had led up to the moment at all. A naughty little smile twisted Draco’s lips when he looked back on the memory. He hadn’t been able to resist stealing it, just to get a few moments of attention from Weasley. The smile quickly faded away once he realised what he had been thinking.

_No, no, knock that shit down. Deny, deny, deny. You act like you’re lovesick, which is both disgusting and infuriating._

He was certainly not. He was a soon-sixteen-year-old with raging hormones. Nothing else. He sank deeper into the comfy armchair he’d thrown himself in and was glad for the stillness the dungeons provided tonight. The rest of the Slytherins were either asleep or off somewhere sneaking liquor or whatever the hell they were up to. Draco didn’t know, and he simply didn’t care either. But it was a little alarming that Pansy and Zabini were nowhere to be seen, and hadn’t been all afternoon. Normally, Draco enjoyed when they weren’t there. The more they stayed away, the better. Draco had a love-hate-relationship towards his friends. Crabbe and Goyle certainly had one purpose only: being his look-outs. His bodyguards. They were too daft to be of much use, but their strong, heavy built bodies were good when Draco was in a mood for doing something evil. Since he lured Ron right into his arms after Blaise’s bet proposition and they’d been there for it, he had seen little of them. Pansy and Blaise were easier to hang out with, but they lived for the drama and to stir the pot if things were too calm around them. They were more tolerable to spend time with; Draco could have real conversations with them. Despite that, Pansy was annoying with her high-pitched squeaks and too-loud cackles while Zabini _always_ wanted what Draco had. He had proved that after trying to hit on Weasley when he found out Draco had gone through with everything. It surprised Draco, however, that both Pansy and Blaise hadn’t spent their time causing an insane amount of drama and gossip, now that they knew what Draco and Weasley clearly had done with each other. Of course, most of the Slytherins either knew or had a hunch, but nobody dared say anything except snigger or stare whenever Draco was there.

_They don’t dare to do much else. Not when I have father._

But Lucius would probably not take it too well if he knew his son had a habit of sneaking his way inside the youngest Weasley boy’s pants. Draco suddenly froze and straightened his posture into sitting more upright. His blood turned cold: his father couldn’t know about _any_ of this. He couldn’t have anyone getting the wicked idea of owling his parents and slip information like that. What if… What if _Potter_ got a whim and decided to message them? Draco shook his head. The idea was ridiculous. He could just say everything was vicious lies. Hell, he could say that about anything regarding the subject if somebody was to say something.

He fell back down into his previous laid back pose and decided not to worry. But just in case, Draco knew it was wise to avoid Weasley. Deny that any of this ever happened. He didn’t want to, because Weasley was a hell of an entertainment, just like he had always been. But it was also dangerous when people got ideas in their heads. Draco knew he could lie his way out of anything, but it sure spared both time and energy not having to.

***

_“Blaise!”_

Pansy laughed so hard she had to hold her hands on her mouth to prevent herself from being heard by the whole castle. Her body shook. Blaise only grinned in response, even though Pansy couldn’t see it; she knew he did. He had the front of his body pressed against her back, and Pansy almost blushed at how close he was and how she could feel almost everything. The only reason for them being so tightly packed together was because they were spying on Draco and the Weasel. It was exciting. They had seen when both of them were discovered by the nasty Gryffindors, and Pansy thought she would die from the entertainment. It had been too much- everything from the awkward silence, to the shock, to the weird blonde girl’s glasses, to everything.

Pansy lived for it: drama was the fuel in her life that made her feel alive. She needed it to function. Blaise seemed to feel the same way; he always came up with fun, clever ideas. He was also a dirty tease, drawn to everything with a pulse. Well, human beings at least.

They were pressed against each other in a narrow space in between two walls, clinging to each other to avoid being seen. Blaise held onto her with both hands around her shoulders. Pansy leant forward to peer around the corner, biting her lower lip to avoid laughing so much.

“Shh…” Blaise admonished in a low drawl near her ear. “You see anything?”

“Weasley just left,” Pansy informed with glee. She watched as Ron jogged down the corridor, his satchel bouncing on his back and the black robes flying about his legs.

“And Draco?”

“No sign of him yet. Ouch, that’s my foot!” Pansy turned and slapped Blaise lightly with her open hand over his chest.

“Shut up, keep looking!” Blaise hissed. “We don’t want to miss anything.” Pansy huffed in annoyance and pushed him back against the wall. They fought for a brief moment before another sound interrupted them:

“Honestly, Ron, you’ve got to be open about this! You can’t hide this from us forever! Isn’t it better to just be honest? Ron, are you even listening?!”

“Granger!” Pansy shouted in a whisper and peered around the corner again. Her eyebrows were lifted as she leant forward as much as she could without being seen. Blaise rested his chin on her head as he leant forward too. They watched the bushy-haired girl run after the redhead down the corridor, half-shouting at him.

***

“What!” Ron asked hotly, whirling around as Hermione caught up with him. Her cheeks were rosy and her brown hair stood in all directions.

“Harry says you’re not talking,” she panted, clutching the book she was carrying hard against her chest. “W-we’re here for you, Ron. If you need support, about all of this, we’re here for you. I can dash down to the library and — “

“Hermione,” Ron said seriously, “I don’t need the fucking library. I don’t need books; they can’t solve everything!”

_Can you fucking stop nagging me?!_

Hermione frowned before her expression softened. “I just want to help,” she said. “You need something to be able to understand yourself and who you are. There must be something on gay wizards. You need help, Ron, and hanging out like… like that with Malfoy won’t solve anything.” She blushed; it was obvious she stumbled around describing what she had seen.

The snogging. The cuddling. The what-fucking-ever they were doing Ron pretended didn’t happen. Except it was bloody hard to do so when everyone kept reminding him. Including his own mind.

“Help with what?! Do you want to _cure_ me or something?!” Ron knew he was being mean, but he couldn’t help how the blood boiled within him. He’d had enough of everyone.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant, Ron!” Hermione burst out indignantly, her voice so high-pitched it almost faded out in a squeak. “I just want you to better understand yourself! So you can avoid people like Malfoy. He’s toxic, don’t you think? Harry and I have been talking and —“

Ron gaped at her. His face reddened with exasperation. “Oh, so you’ve been talking now, huh?! You two haven’t cared about me at all since Harry started going out with my sister and all you bloody talk about is Viktor goddamn Krum when I’m around even though you should know that…that…” he stopped himself, didn’t want to say too much. “That I don’t like him.” He finally said, wincing at how daft it sounded. It wasn’t true. But Viktor upset him nowadays, and Viktor and Hermione together were even more upsetting. He’d fucking loved Viktor Krum, and wanted nothing more than some attention from him. Attention Hermione was getting. He was still very much jealous.

Hermione didn’t buy the lie either. “Really? Who was it that wanted his autograph?!”

Ron scowled at her.

Hermione sighed and followed when he started walking again. “I know one thing though,” she said, struggling to keep up with Ron’s fast pace and long legs as he half-ran up the stairs in an attempt to get away from her. An attempt she didn’t understand whatsoever. “You didn’t deny now that you’re gay. Like you did when Harry asked.”

“Shhh!” Ron hissed, looking worriedly around. Nobody was there except them; the chances anybody heard were slim. Still, saying it aloud like that was enough to turn his stomach. “People can hear you!”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” Hermione cried. “What does it matter?! It’s not a disease, Ron. It’s perfectly normal!”

“But that doesn’t mean I want the whole world to know right now! Just leave me alone!”

Hermione stopped in her tracks. When he stopped too and turned to face her, he saw her eyebrows crease sadly.

“I just want to help…”

Ron knew he was being unfair. But the anger was still alive within him like a beast awoken from a slumber.

“Then do it by fucking off,” he advised her, ignoring the sad look on her face when he turned around again to keep on running up the stairs.

***

Something brought Draco to the room of requirement. He was looking for a place to be alone in. Draco had a strange relationship with loneliness. He liked it because he was so used to it. It was hard sharing space with someone else when all you had were yourself. He had always frowned at people like Weasley, who had so many siblings it must be hard to keep track of them all. Draco was an only child, and it suited him just fine, having his parents’ undivided attention.

On the other hand, he could appreciate the company of others. Having friends to plot things with.

_But do you really have real friends, though?_

Weasley had real friends. Daft friends who couldn’t see him as he was, but he still had them. Draco shook his head. He needed to block the redhead out from his mind. He paced back and forth in front of the blank wall he knew held the entrance to the hidden room. Draco closed his eyes and tried to think of what he wanted, only it was bloody hard when his mind was so occupied.

“Come on…” he muttered frustratedly beneath his breath.

“Malfoy?”

For a second, Draco almost thought Weasley had come to life deep within his mind. But when silver eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice, he noticed that the redhead was standing there, in flesh and blood, smiling awkwardly at him. They hadn’t seen each other for several days, not since they were caught.

“What’re you doing here?” Ron asked quietly.

“Get lost, Weasley, I’m busy,” Draco spat, almost regretting his harsh tone. He tried ignoring him, walking up and down more and more exasperated. His gaze was firmly fixed on the stone floor, hoping Ron would go away. However, when he looked up, he frowned at the amused look Ron had on his face.

“Seems like you can’t,” he teased, grinning. “Sucks, doesn’t it? D’you want help?”

Draco came to a halt and folded his arms across his chest. “We’re not supposed to be seen together. It will attract prying curious ears and eyes.”

“Yeah, it will,” Ron agreed. “So let me help you.”

The Malfoy heir threw his hands up in resignation, stepping aside to let Weasley try. Ron swiftly paced back and forth as Draco had done, but unlike when Draco did it, he made something happen. Soon a door appeared, allowing both of them inside before it yet again was hidden from view from the outside.

“Told you,” he said proudly once they were both in, taking in what the room had offered them this time. Not much, it seemed like. A sofa, some cushions and a table in front of it. Clearly Ron didn’t have tearing off each other’s clothes on his mind when he conjured this, and Draco was almost disappointed. Almost.

“Yes, Weasley, you are so great and all,” Draco drawled sarcastically. He was surprised when Weasley actually laughed.

“I just think I’ve been here way more than you.”

Ron plopped down on the sofa and bounced lightly to test its softness. He made a face. “This is uncomfortable.”

“Are you surprised? _You_ summoned this room.” Draco reluctantly shuffled over to him, sitting down beside him. He was careful not to be too close.

“Yeah, to pull us both away from everybody else!” Ron sighed. “That’s all I’d like to do. Get away. I came here because I wanted to be alone.”

“Me too,” Draco said softly.

Ron nodded. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“And I didn’t expect to see you.”

They were both quiet for a while, each boy in his own mind. Draco gently massaged his cheeks with his fingertips; this didn’t help. There was a certain charge in the room; he could feel it. Whenever he saw Ron’s stupid fucking face nowadays, all he wanted to… to… Just when he thought he was going to be mental, Ron shuffled closer to him.

Their lips met before either of them could think the better of it. Ron angled his head to the side as they kissed, one hand flew up to cup Draco’s cheek. Draco closed his eyes and let Ron take control of the kiss, enjoying how his tongue felt against his. Rough and wet. But there was still a softness, and something loving over it all.

_Fuck._

The redhead’s hand moved from his cheek to the nape of his neck. Ron’s fingers curled there, and the Slytherin heard himself moan.

“Fucking hell…” Ron breathed when they finally parted for air. “Wasn’t supposed to do that.” His cheeks burnt red. Draco’s skin felt cold when Ron let go and stuck his hands into his armpits to prevent them from being anywhere near Draco.

“Well, we’ve done a lot we’re not supposed to do, so what does this matter?” Draco hoped he wasn’t showing any disappointment, because he didn’t want Ron to understand that he was, having been so lovingly kissed just to be let go of.

“Yeah, because you wanted to!” Ron frowned.

“Oh, so you mean you didn’t?” Draco couldn’t help the irritation rising in his voice.

“I don’t know!” Ron sighed loudly, throwing back his head. “This is mental.”

“It wasn’t until we got caught.”

Weasley’s head shot up. “Yeah, it was. It was mental right from the start, Malfoy, don’t you try to say anything else about it.”

Draco couldn’t argue about that. Trying to find something logical in this situation was plain stupid, none existed.

“But ever since that classroom, we’re obviously attracted to one another…” Ron mused, looking up at the ceiling. “And I liked everything we did, but I reckon this should stop now. Cause I don’t know about you, mate, but Harry and Hermione are getting suspicious. Since you know… There aren’t really any good explanation to what they saw.”

The Slytherin felt his heart sink. He felt discouraged by Ron’s words, despite him not wanting to. Ron wasn’t supposed to turn him down, if anything, Draco should be the one doing that.

“I have a feeling they’re gonna out me somehow, and I’m not ready…” Ron continued in a low voice. “My sister might tell Mum and Dad, and…”

“Yes, yes, I understand,” Draco said in a dismissing tone. “No need to explain.”

“I reckon we should go back to what we used to be. No more benefits thing. Just… just hating each other. Even though you seem to like me at times…” Ron’s smirk was naughty and playful as he let his gaze roam over Draco’s trousers, “I bet you still despise me and all.”

“And I suppose you still despise me,” Draco said, fighting desperately to knock away a nauseating feeling.

“Yeah…” Ron shot him one of those lopsided smiles Draco hated he thought was cute. “Sorry I kissed you by the way. Dickhead.”

They both looked at each other and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! A lot has been going on and currently, I am battling another cold. Hopefully, it'll be all right soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, this has been a long time coming! I know some of you wished for a sequel to "Safety in a dare" and here it is, lol.  
> Safety in a dare was my first story. I wrote it back in August -19 and a lot of things had happened since then. I'll try my best to keep the silly (yet with a serious undertone) aura as I did in the first and I hope you'll enjoy this story too. :) I'll update as often as I can. Just like I mention in all my WIPs, I am a completionist even if updates sometimes are slow. :)


End file.
